


Impossible (Things Are Happening Every Day)

by CourtneyCourtney



Category: Miracle Workers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Spoilers for 1.03 and 1.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/pseuds/CourtneyCourtney
Summary: Maybe that's where the confusion is coming from, Craig reasons. It's been so long since he's had a real friend around here. Before Eliza, he was alone, and before he was alone, there was Sanjay. Showboating Sanjay whose miracles are still more impressive than Craig's based on Eliza's delighted reaction, damn him. Not literally, but still.(or, Craig overthinks about his relationship with Eliza)





	Impossible (Things Are Happening Every Day)

**Author's Note:**

> **Me** : Please write for a different fandom. A real fandom. Anything else.  
>  **Also Me** : AND ANOTHER THING --
> 
> Title from "Impossible; It's Possible" from Rogers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella_

Craig isn't great at friends. He wasn't great at it when he was alive, and he's not great at it now that he's in the afterlife, not at making them and not at maintaining them. Such were the problems one faced when being the designated Bog Guardian and then working as the sole answerer of prayers. Even now, knowing the angels are all great people, there's something holding him back. There always has been. Anxiety, maybe. Not that they had a name for it back in the swamp ages. Or language as one thinks of it today, in fact.

Maybe that's where the confusion is coming from, Craig reasons. It's been so long since he's had a real friend around anywhere. Before Eliza, he was alone, and before he was alone, there was Sanjay. Showboating Sanjay whose miracles are still more impressive than Craig's based on Eliza's delighted reactions. Damn him. Not literally, but still.

He's just confused, is all. Because there's romance now. Romance used to be impossible in the realm of Answered Prayers. It was just not something in Craig's wheelhouse. It wasn't something he was authorized to grant requests for (not that anyone on Earth would want _his_ permission, not if they could see who was behind granting their requests). The afterlife was supposed to be simple, and it was when Craig was alone and melting snowflakes or creating eddies of wind. Now there's Eliza, and she's everything new and terrifying. She's insane, frankly, or at least Craig used to think she was (until rather recently, he's afraid to admit). She's set up shop in his space. She's made a bet with God. She's set on doing the impossible, and the really terrifying part is that Craig can see her ( _them_ ) succeeding. Answering prayers of romance is supposed to be impossible, but they're _this close_ to succeeding, just this once.

The really, really terrifying part is when their plan almost gets derailed, Craig thinks. Because there was a _Mason_ with his string theory and his trust fund habits. There was a perfect prince of a man on Earth trying and almost succeeding in wooing Laura away from poor, pitiful Sam. And somewhere between getting Sanjay to help them fix the situation and being made Coffee Fetch Boy, Craig feels it like the rolling of elastic on a fitted sheet coming off the corner of a mattress. There's a _Mason_ who is perfect in every way. There's a _Sanjay_ who was a prince in his past life and who is making Eliza smile and delight in how amazing he is, at how good he is at the game and at making things happen quickly. There are people who are, and there are people who are not, and Craig was always just on the outside looking in. He should have seen it sooner.

He's thinking too much, though, really. That's what Craig tells himself. Because he just wants Eliza to be his friend is all. It's normal for friends to want their friends to admire them and think they're cool even when they aren't. Just like it's normal for someone's mouth to get a little dry when they see their new friend's past life as a badass, bone-wearing warrior. Yeah. Totally normal. And jealousy happens, especially to people who are isolated for as long as Craig has been. He recognizes it, acknowledges it even. Isn't that supposed to be healthy? Noticing you have the emotion is good as long as you don't do anything reckless about it or take it out on someone else.

It's fine. Eliza is cool. Eliza is his co-worker and his first friend in millennia, and Craig has definitely never thought about kissing her even a little bit. Or, if he has, it's just because the wires in his brain get crossed with work and their mission to get Sam and Laura together. It happens. These things happen.

Craig leans his head on the celestial coffee maker and sighs. At least as Guardian of the Swamp he didn't have to worry about the possibility (or impossibility) of romance. It was tedious, but at least he didn't have to decide whether or not to put his feelings out there for someone else to reject. God, he had it good back then.

A knot forms in the very center of Craig's stomach. They have one week to get it together, to get Sam and Laura together. Seven days to blow it and get a whole planet blown up. Seven days from now, Craig could be working in a new galaxy, somewhere lightyears away from Eliza. Funny how he almost wouldn't have minded working somewhere else even a week ago.

Still, anything could happen. And that’s the worst thing, isn't it? The hope that a miracle could occur. Sam and Laura could kiss. They're so close already. But Eliza... Craig shakes the thought from his head. Maybe before he could have kissed her and played it off as excitement. Now, with Sanjay hanging around, it would just be too risky. Then again -

Craig pulls away from the coffee maker with a hiss. Figures his forehead could still get burned in the afterlife. He wonders if Eliza will tease him, will ask if he was thinking too much and burned a hole right outward through his skull. He wonders if she'll even notice, if she and Sanjay are too absorbed in their mission to remember Craig's face wasn't always this pink and/or pinched.

Craig grabs a third cup of coffee for himself almost as an afterthought. Coffee first. Friends maybe second. Or, well, answering the prayer second. That should really be higher on the list since there's a literal bet with God at play there. Friends third, and maybe more-than-friends fourth. Right. That's the way to do it. It won't be so bad, then, not after they've tackled one impossible thing.


End file.
